cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kane Wrathblaze (Darth Marana)
Bio Name: Kane Wrathblaze (Darth Marana). Age: 47. occupation: Sith Lord/Assassin, and Mandalorian. Great Great Great Great GrandFather: Sozin Wrathblaze (Born Sozin ordo). Father: Cade Wrathblaze. mother: Chaab Wrathblaze (Born Chaab Skirata). Brother: Miguel Wrathblaze. sister Carolyn Wrathblaze. Wife: Unknown. son #1: Revan Wrathblaze. Son #2: Ben Wrathblaze: Daughter: Azula Wrathblaze. son #3: kotep Wrathblaze Early Life (66 BBY to 53 BBY). On a distant Planet in the Mandalorian Sector known as Concord Dawn, we see a Clan Ordo hut (that has seen better days). there in the Hut are 4 adults, Two 32 Year old Married Couples Known as Cade Wrathblaze (A Mandalorian/Sith), and His Wife Chaab Skirata-Wrathblaze, Jaster Mereel (who was also 32 at the time), along with His Second in Command Montross (who was 30). Outside he hut were Miguel Wrathblaze (Kanes 9 year old Older Brother), Carolyn Wrathblaze( Kanes 5 Year old sister, and Middle Child), and finally Kal Skirata (the young 15 Year Old Member of the True Mandalorians, also Kanes Cousin). Back inside the hut Chaab was screaming in labor, while the guys encouraged her, Cade (who not only is a Warror, but also had years of successful medical training), got hold of the screaming Newborn, says "it's a Boy.", cleaned Him up, put a blanket on the Baby& gave it to Chaab, and she named Him "Kane.". Jaster the went outside to get the 3 kids, when they went inside they were in complete silence & aw. (to be Continued) personality. Calm, Enthusiastic, Skeptical, Logical, violent, and Romantic (Only to His Unknown Wife). Equipment. Helmet Kane's Mandalorian helmet recorded video and played it back on command, dispensed water, compensated automatically for low or high light conditions, picked up on minute sounds and amplified them. The helmet at one point also had the capability of sealing to compensate for pressure changes, and holding 5 to 10 minutes of air, though damage may have disabled this feature at some point. The helmet also contained a retractable straw, allowing Kane to drink without removing his helmet. Like most Mandalorian helmets, it had a T-shaped visor. Kane could control weapons, sensors, and his jet pack with verbal commands. His helmet's HUD (heads-up-display) featured information on the surrounding environment as well as a 360-degree field of vision. The HUD's data streams could be controlled by eye movements and blinking. In addition, an advanced penetrating radar allowed his HUD to provide information anywhere. The macrobinocular viewplate could be magnified to allow Kane to see great distances, and was equipped with, among other things, an infrared scanner that could be magnified up to 50 times. The infrared scanner magnified light up to 100 times or displayed heat gradations. The helmet's broad band antenna was capable of intercepting and unscrambling comlink and starship comm transmissions. At the top of the antenna was a rangefinder capable of tracking up to 30 targets from a distance of 100 meters. The rangefinder fed data to a display overlay inside the helmet showing range and movement for targets in a 360 degree radius. The overlay also linked to Kane's weapons systems to display fire vector and range data. The rangefinder could be deployed horizontally or vertically. The environmental filter system could filter out poisons and contaminants as well as provide Kane with a two hour reserve air tank. Force Powers Breath Control. Detoxify Poison. Force Ghost. Force Healing. Force Speed. Force Stealth. Force Listing. Force Sense. Precognition. Psychometry. Farsight. Force Sight. Telepathy Animal friendship Battle meditation. Combustion. Deadly Sight. Force Phantom. Drain Knowledge. Tutaminis. Force Destruction. Force drain. Mind Trick. Force Jump/Leap. Force lightning. Force Pull/Push. Force scream. Force Stun. Force Slow. Force Suppression. Force Throw. Force travel. Force weapon. Pyrokinesis. Mechu-deru. Plant Surge. Ray. Revitalize. Sever Force. Sith alchemy. Spear of midnight black. Spirit Transference. Telekinesis. Torture by Chagrin. Thought bomb. Phantasm. Revelation. Lightsaber Forms Form I: shii-Cho. Form II: Makashi. Form III: Soresu. Form IV: Ataru. Form V: Shien / Djem So. Form VI: Niman. Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad. Strong style. Medium style. Fast style. Trispzest. Tràkata. Sokan. Mounted lightsaber combat. Dun Möch. Form "Zero". Lus-ma. Jar'Kai. Double-bladed lightsaber combat. Unarmed Combat Moves. All of Them. Pictures. kane wrathblaze and raven bothanfight.png|Kane Wrathblaze, and His Friend, Raven Bothanfight. kane on umbara.png|Kane Wrathblaze on Umbara, Standing In the Air, and I Really Have Know Idea How He's Standing There. kane wrathblaze april boxing game.png|Kane at the April Boxing Game. mandalorian kane..png|Kane in Mandalorian Mercenary Armor. kane wrathblaze vs trask sigmamight.png|Kane Encounters a Member of the War Eagle Squad. kane and others.png|Kane wrathblaze, Rex Bactapack, Rihanna Silvernight and Others. kane wrathblaze (mandalorian).png|Kane Wrathblaze's Mandalorian Beskar'gam, and Jetpack's. kane on mustafar.png|This Is Where Kane Was During Revenge Of The Sith (Nah Just Kidding XD) kane in a kamino lot glitch.png|Kane in a Kamino Lot Glitch. kane still in a kamino lot glitch, but under water.png|Still in a Kamino Lot Glitch, But Under Water. kane and wuher.png|Kane Wrathblaze Meets Wuher MosEisley for the First Time. kane glitch city..png|Kane Above Glitch City. kane emissary event.png|Kane at the Jedi Temple Lounge Emissary Event, That Was a Lot of Weeks Ago. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 1.png|This a Low Angle Photography of Kane Wrathbalze, and My Best Friend Raven Bothanfight Can Be Seen In the Background. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 2.png|Another Low Angle Shot, Now He Is Standing Right Next to Raven Bothanfight, My Best Friend. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 3.png|And Finally, a 3rd Low Angle Photo. kane aiming his blaster.png|Kane Kiming His Blaster kane wrathblaze's helmet graphics.png|Kane's Helmet Graphics. Kane on Carlac. Battle of carlacc 9.png Battle of carlacc 8.png Battle of carlacc 7.png Battle of carlacc 6.png Battle of carlacc 5.png Battle of carlacc 4.png Battle of carlacc 3.png Battle of carlacc 2.png Battle of carlacc 1.png Kane's Theme Songs. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Empire Category:Trooper Category:Humans Category:Wrathblaze Clan Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Force Sensitive Category:Imperial Category:Squad Member Category:Shiny Category:True Mandalorian Category:Cuy'val Dar Category:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Dark empress Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Rancor Hunters Category:The Mandalorian Guild